Horror of a High School Crush
by Kuro Shiro Sama-Sama
Summary: A Yandere Simulator fanfiction with a twist - with Senpai as our protagonist we delve deep into 2 different minds at Akademi High School: The mind of our Senpai who wants to go beyond himself and the mind of our mysterious murder who has caught his attention and has forced Senpai down a path of a potentially destructive change he can't turn away from. Rated T, #YandereSimulator
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Yandere Simulator based fanfic, with a psychological twist… Not revolving around Yandere-chan, but Senpai!**

 **This may have been done before, I'm not sure. I had this idea in my brain for a few months and decided why the hell not! This is meant to be a simple story for entertainment and explores a 'what if' scenario revolving around Senpai being the main character and exploring new sides of his persona while murders are taking place at his school as well as how he'd view Yandere-chan in this 'what-if' scenario! I also discovered that both Yandere-chan and Senpai have stand-in names, but according to the dev, you should be able to name Senpai whatever you want in the final product. Based on the TV Tropes character page, Senpai's stand-in name was Taro Yamada and Yandere-chan's name was Ayano Aishi. Here we go :D**

 **Also, if Yandere Dev finds himself reading this… 0_0 HI!**

 **Edit 9/26/17: If you're seeing this, this means that I'm partially back to writing fanfic, as well as a sign that this story is going to receive a major update in the near future. Enjoy the updated version... If you want the original version, PM me directly and I'll tell you where to find it and refer you to my personal blog where the original version is going to be backed up with the original author's note, typos and outdated gameplay.**

 **BUT: Now we present...**

 **Horror of a High School Crush (version 2)**

I am a generic anime protagonist…

I am nothing exciting or out of the ordinary…

I can't go beyond or be anything but normal…

I'm a third year student at Akademi High School. I always get good grades and I'm the top student in my class. I have a lot of friends and acquaintances. I'm well-liked by the student body. I'd consider myself a nice person who knows right from wrong. In other words, I'm an ordinary Japanese high school student. Other than that, there's nothing that exciting about me. My life is ordinary. Empty… I'm not really living… I'm more an example than a living individual being… I'm a model, something to attempt to achieve… But other than that, I have no idea what I would want for myself… I'm… Not really living…

As you can expect, my family is very ordinary too… I have a mother, who stays and works from home as an graphics designer, who also sews and knits on the side and sells those on craft sites. I also have a father, who works an average office job, nothing exciting there. I have a younger sister, who's the baby of the family and currently in her first year of high school –the same one I go to-. I also have a dog and a cat, but they don't really do much other than provide some companionship for the entire family and keep strangers from getting into the garden in the backyard… Even my family is more of a model… An ideal that you rarely ever achieve….

Since I am a third year in high school though, I'll soon have an opportunity to change that… In other words: I have to decide what to do with my life. I could go to college and try deicing what I want to do at my own pace… But family pressure won't exactly allow me to take too much time. In that respect, I hope the school year lasts a long time… I want to enjoy my last year of high school and decide from there…

I do have a fall back in-case I don't figure out what I want: My childhood friend (Osana Najimi)'s grandparents own a rice cracker factory. So if anything, I have a connection to a decent paying job. She said she planned to work there as well part time to earn some extra money while attending college… Not that she really knows what she's going to do after high school either…

But those details aren't all too interesting. As you know, I'm living a model existence.

However, this wouldn't be very exciting if I STAYED a generic high school student… Because something happened last Friday that permanently changed me… It happened when the school bell rang and the principal asked us over the intercom to stay in our classrooms. I was lingering in the school building, studying in the library like a normal high school student.

ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS: THERE HAS BEEN AN INCIDENT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS. PLEASE STAY IN OR RETURN TO YOUR CLASSROOMS. THERE RHAS BEEN AN INCIDENT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR CLASSROOMS. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM LEAVING SCHOOL GROUNDS UNTIL THE INCIDENT IS DEALT WITH.

The police came into the school. There was one officer stationed in each classroom – damage control I suppose. Perhaps it was to assure the students were all in their correct classrooms and make sure they didn't come out until the investigation was over… And when they did find something…

It was revealed that Kokona Haruka had killed another student – Haruto Yuto - before killing herself with a knife to the jugular…

As for the motive, no one will ever truly know. But there have been rumors going around prior to this, ones revolving around Kokona Haruka being entering a love hotel with an older man in Shisuta town and that she may have been engaging in compensated dating… I didn't really believe it… But my model existence prevented me from doing anything other than just being a bystander. If you're not from Japan you may find this disturbing, but the way our society has been structured, some people would rather kill themselves than be in any unfortunate situation… There have been people who've killed themselves out of despair for not being perfect, for not having the sort of model life I live daily…

For Kokona Haruka, she was likely ashamed and tired of being mocked by her classmates for a rumor that I now believe might've been true after all… In fact, prior to now, she wasn't in school for 4 days. She was likely planning her attack then. You don't really know what goes on in the mind of a murderer…

Why she killed Haruto Yuto is a mystery to me however, though perhaps he started the rumor. Perhaps he tried to hurt her. Perhaps he DID hurt her. Perhaps he persisted, torturing her, mocking her, making her feel unwanted to the point where she could no longer handle the pressure and decided to kill him before taking her own life to avoid going to prison. But that's just a guess…

Though compared to the model existence I had before… Befriending a murderer could've been interesting…

It wasn't until after the incident was dealt with that I was able to go home from school. We were released at 6 PM and I walked with my sister and Osana-chan to our houses. We dropped Osana-chan off at her house first before going to our house exhausted after being interrogated by police and teachers. My sister seemed much more stressed out about it and was a lot more afraid of going to school on Monday. She ran straight to our mother's office, hugging her and crying. I managed to maintain my composure however. After putting my school bag away in my room, I went to the kitchen to get myself a drink. I'm too young to drink alcohol but after the situation at school, I felt the need to drown my sorrows and all the stress that was brought upon the student body of Akademi High School. I poured a glass of water for my sister and I. but on the way to my mother's office where she was still in the middle of a nervous breakdown, I saw a strange figure outside of the window…

It was from that point on that I felt this change within me…

I noticed a girl with black hair, worn in a ponytail wearing an Akademi High School uniform starring right into my window, looking directly at me. Though by the time I opened the window in an attempt to talk to her, she rapidly walked away… Must've been in a hurry or she must've been looking for another house in the neighborhood – that's what it looked like… Maybe she was lost in a day dream and caught herself staring into a stranger's window you might say…

I'm not sure myself… But I felt like there was something more important to it than a school girl lost in town… What I'm trying to say: I felt something… different…

In a weird sort of way, although it was strange and unusual, I felt like I was being watched over by someone who wanted to protect me. Some might say that my 'guardian angel' is watching over me… But I doubt the angel would take on the form of a school girl unless this WAS indeed an anime or a dating sim… Still…

I always wanted to be the classic anime or manga protagonist you watched, read about or played as in a game. Prior to this point, the idea of having a harem was exciting for me and the fact I sat in the rumored 'protagonist chair' in my classroom almost assured that I'd have my own eventual harem. But now that doesn't seem to matter.

I walked home from school after the murder suicide of Haruto Yuto and Kokona Haruka and I'm finding that I don't feel anything… My little sister had a nervous breakdown and is currently crying, afraid of going to school on Monday. My childhood friend Osana-chan didn't want to walk home alone and when I escorted her home, she never once let go of my hand – holding it so tightly that if I turned or jerked my arm I'm positive I would've ended up in the hospital with a broken hand or wrist…

Even now I find I'm not feeling any different as I was before.

I tried to move on from this encounter without words, going to my mother's office and offering my sister the glass of water. We hugged, we talked about it together and Mom called the school, leaving a message on their answering machine saying my sister will be out of school for the next few days due to a high level of anxiety. She also set up an appointment for my sister to see a therapist next week…

Even after this eventful day, I continued my normal, generic lifestyle that I had maintained. We ate dinner, I did my homework, I took a bath, I read some manga, I went to sleep… But the girl who stared into my window couldn't stay out of my thoughts.

Now I know what I want to do for the remainder of my high school life…


	2. Chapter 2

**So if you're reading this you're reading the updated version of this little Yandere Simulator fanfic of mine. The reasons for the updates are numerous. The 3 main ones being that: Yandere Simulator has an official category on this site, I've been wanting to work on the story again for quite a while... And the big one is that I feel like this story could be my 50 Shades of Grey – that is to say: an original story with original characters that started out as a fanfic.**

 **So admittedly my coming back to writing fanfic is in some part a career move to get my original writing out there by going back to an audience that I had on fanfiction . Net**

 **But I'm not going to be shoving self promotion down your face, I'm not that type of person. And if you're wondering NO the original story I'm making based on this fanfic is in no way a find and replace job – it's using this fanfic as a basis but that's it... It's got a completely different setting and scenarios that this fanfic will not have. Of course if you've read this and go on to read my original story based on this fan work later on, you will be pleased to find little references to this humble story here and there, but other than that the two stories are essentially cousins that were raised in different countries.**

 **But trying to make it as a "real" indie writer aside, I did genuinely want to start working on this fanfic again and 2016 and 2017 have not been the best years for me. So I'm also going back to writing fanfic as a stress relief as well as trying to promote my original work...**

 **But enough author's notes. Allow me to present the updated version of Horror of a High School Crush Chapter 2:**

 **Horror of a High School Crush (version 2)**

Week 2 – Monday

I decided to keep somewhat of a diary. I just wanted to keep track of the next 9 or 10 weeks in order to keep track of these murders just in case they happen again. Last week, which I'm considering the first week was the murder suicide of both Haruto Yuto and Kokona Haruka. Police had investigated the school and found no evidence that anyone else was involved in the murder. They also questioned Kokona Haruka's father - rumors say he was a drunk. All they could get from him was that Kokona had gone missing, likely running away from home or staying at a friend's house. Yet when they questioned said friends they said they didn't know what was happening to Kokona Haruka, saying they hadn't seen her for the 4 days she was missing and they hadn't seen or talked to her much prior to both the disappearance of Kokona and the murder suicide she went through with when she came back to school…

They also told the police about the rumors revolved around Kokona Haruka and how she might've been involved in compensated dating. Due to the fact that this was a murder suicide however, police would need a warrant to investigate the case further if prostitution was indeed involved and she was brainwashed into killing a student by a pimp or anyone else who could've abused her.

In my class, a mix of profanity and grievances are polluting the air - ruining the school atmosphere. A mix of graffiti and dead flowers are left on Kokona's desk. Haruto's desk has a vase made by the school's art club with fresh flowers in it. Even our homeroom teacher took a moment of silence for the deceased students, but while all respected Haruto by staying silent, Kokona's mourners were fewer in number, the occasional student snickering to themselves about 'how that whore got what she deserved'. I myself stood silent for both of them, not that I got to know them very well...

The friends of the deceased are in mourning as well and it's said that Saki Miyu stood home from school today in order to mourn. She was the closest one to Kokona… The drama club and even the majority of the cooking club have suspended their club activities for a few days in order to try holding a memorial service for their dead friend. Though due to the rumors that surrounded Kokona prior to her death, I'm not sure if their efforts would be successful…

My sister also stood home today because she was afraid of what might happen to her. Perhaps I'm braver than my sister. Or maybe I've seen enough weird hentai late at night on the internet to have built up a strange and unhealthy immunity to these sorts of events. Maybe I've played too much Persona 4 and have become The Protagonist of my own game where I must build an investigation team and unlock the powers of my Persona! But regardless I still somehow live unphased. I paid some respect to Kokona Haruka, cleared her desk of all the dead and rotten flowers and left a fresh lily I took from the garden next to the school. A fresh flower was a sharp contrast to the profanity written in permanent marker on top of her desk. 'Slut', 'Whore', 'Prostitute', 'Bitch'… I wonder if anyone will bother to clean that up. As for Haruto Yuto, I also left a lily on top of his desk but that was just to maintain my model existence. Honestly, I didn't even know him that well…

But even if I did get to know him OR Kokona-chan, I'd probably still be doing the same thing…

I had lunch on the school roof with Osana-chan. We sat on the bench and ate our boxed lunches, though I probably ate more from her bento than I did my own… She said she didn't have much of an appetite and said I could eat from hers if I wanted and her cooking was so good I ended up eating almost all of it. Needless to say: I'm kind of a pig.

"Hey, Taro-kun… You think we'll survive til the end of our third year?" Osana asked, looking up at the sky and sighing. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say isn't really 'will we survive'… More if you think something bad is happening at the school… Yeah, that's probably it…"

Wrapping up my bento and putting it back in my bag I said I wasn't sure. I neglected to tell her about my encounter with the black-haired girl who stared into my window because I felt it wasn't important. But if Kokona-chan's death was a suicide and she had killed Haruto Yuto as revenge for something, I doubted anything like that would happen again.

"I don't know. The school atmosphere is just off today…" Osana put her hand on her stomach. "Maybe I should've stayed home. I just feel like crap..."

I asked if she was nervous about the murders that occurred last Friday.

"I think everyone's a little nervous about that… I don't know, maybe it's an anxiety stomach ache or maybe I'm coming down with some indigestion…"

"Do you wanna go to the nurse?" Osana-chan is my friend, so I would take her to the nurse if she felt like she really needed to go. Besides, it's like she said: Everyone's nervous to some degree. I'm still not too sure about myself, but I always felt like taking care of others was more important. Just like my sister and Osana-chan… Some of the most precious people in the world to me…

"Hmm…" Osana-chan sighed and pondered it a bit longer. "Yeah… I guess I'll go just incase. After the nurse checks me out I'll see what she says from there. This could be all in my head or it could be real… But it's better to be safe than sorry.

I asked if she wanted to me take her to the nurse.

"Hmph… I'll be fine on my own! Baka!" She got up. "But… thanks for being worried about me…"

After that, she ran off to the school nurse and abandoned her bento on the roof. She wasn't all that hungry anyway so I took the box, put it in my school bag next to my own and I'd return it to her tomorrow or after school today (if I ate the remains of her lunch at all). Now that I was alone, I just took a moment to relax. Today I began living my new life as more than just a generic high school student. I could become any sort of protagonist: the high school detective, the innocent-ish bystander who gets dragged into the mystery of it all… If I wanted, I could even decide to befriend the murderer…

But for the first time in a long time, I felt awake and alive. I didn't feel like I needed to be perfect. I could disregard the Japanese social rules I was forced to grow up with and explore a new side of myself. I'm not saying the murder at my school was a good thing… But for myself at least, there's a new part of my psyche awakening that I really needed. I needed to get to know the new part of myself. I have a whole life out of high school waiting for me and I have no idea what to do with it yet… So for myself, I feel that getting to know this part of myself will be beneficial so I can try figuring out what I want for my future…

This new life of mine…

It's a wonderful feeling…

Nothing much happened at school after Osana-chan left to go to the nurse. I didn't see her in class however, so after school I went to the nurse's office to check if she was still there. However the nurse seemed dismissive and ditsy. She said she remembered seeing Osana-chan, who was complaining of a stomach ache and let her rest for a while in her office, but she left the office for a while and when she came back, Osana-chan was gone. I told her that I hadn't seen Osana-chan in class and the nurse seemed a little nervous.

She was probably worried about the welfare of the students just like the rest of the teachers today. A common response. I don't blame any of them for feeling that way. I just assumed Osana-chan went home. She's left places she's supposed to be in a huff before – including but not limited to school. That used to happen more in our middle school days, but I think because I lived such a model existence back then, she must've decided to stop and be normal like the rest of the herd. As for today, she was complaining about feeling unwell, so I assume she left home early because of that.

I went home after picking up my sister's work from her teachers, each of them concerned about her welfare. It appears she wasn't the only student to take a few days off, as her classroom was almost barren. I only saw 8 students packing up and getting ready to go home, getting ready to go to club activities, etc. Seeing a classroom that empty made me wonder for a moment if my being so calm and collected about all of this was normal. But no one seemed to be making a big deal out of my behavior, some even praised my actions. I can't quite tell if they were seeing it as a model existence or if they were just happy I wasn't a total emotional wreck. But either way, the school atmosphere is definitely changing. Everything was starting to become more monotone…

Going home wasn't very exciting or interesting. I did what I had to do, gave my sister her homework so she wouldn't fall behind and after she finished it up, she gave it to me to turn in on her behalf tomorrow. I did my own homework, ate dinner, took a bath, read some manga, went to bed. I feel different, but so far everything is playing out similarly to how it was before.

I still did normal everything in the normal routine; everyone around me was a little nervous, but still normal overall. I didn't see that girl from Friday again either. Maybe that really was just some random occurrence. Maybe she was just a lost or forgetful school girl that got lost in her day dreams and ran off as soon as she caught herself staring into someone's window… But that encounter felt like more than that… It didn't feel random. It didn't feel out of place. It felt like it was meant to happen.

Even now as I lay here in bed, I can't quite get to sleep without thinking back on Friday…

Just who was the girl who stared into my window?

 **Chapter end...**

 **Update notes:**

 **In the original version both the cooking and drama clubs were mentioned. Due to Yandere Simulator's development and the fact that Kokona for the longest time was just a beta rival to test out new gameplay features on, it seems like if she were actually put into the game she'd either be a tutorial rival OR she'd be in the drama club. Her design is also going to live on in the form of the drama club rival Kinzana Sunbou.**

 **Once again, this is version 2 of this fanfic which improves upon the original version. If you would like to get your hands on the original version however, please contact me directly and I will refer you to the original version on my personal blog so you can continue enjoying that version and all of it's corniness with the original typos, outdated gameplay and author's notes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where the updates are really going to show because there have been some changes to the plot. In addition this new version of chapter 3 can be considered a preview of my own yandere story that I'm working on with original characters and an entirely different setting from Yandere Simulator. What about this new version of the chapter makes this a preview of my original work?**

 **There's a new scene with Osana and Senpai that's similar to a scene discussed in my original yandere story that was based very loosely on this very fanfic you're reading. If you're wondering which version of the scene came first, I conceived of first: the new scene with Osana I thought up for the fanfic first. Then I sort of transferred that new scene over with heavy edits to my original story which I'm calling Project Yandere (since it lacks a proper title).**

 **If you're curious about it you can PM me directly and I'll tell you where you can find my personal blog so you can read more about it... From here on out the story is going to be drastically different from it's original version. But anyway, we now present chapter 3 of:**

 **Horror of a High School Crush (version 2)**

Week 2 – Tuesday

Osana-chan didn't come to school today. I assumed she really had gotten sick with some kind of stomach bug so her sudden absence from school wasn't all that surprising to me. If anything, this gives me an excuse to visit her house after school, maybe I could cook us some curry and rice to thank her for the food she let me eat yesterday – the box I still have to return, now that I think about it…

Class was also normal today. So much so that I found myself bored and staring out of the window. The sky was clear for the most part with only a few white specks staining the sky. My classroom itself was looking more monochrome – all shades of black, white and grey. At least that's how I'm starting to see things. A lot of students are absent from school and the cooking and drama clubs are still holding off from their after school activities, putting up memorials for Kokona-chan and having to clean them up if they were broken or were disgraced with graffiti… Haruto wasn't getting the same treatment, all of his memorials still up and students paying their respects, either mourning or leaving him alone. It's still horrifying to see what the effects of those rumors had on Kokona-chan's life… In the end, even those who want to mourn her passing can't find peace.

Saki Miyu was also absent again today, perhaps still mourning the loss of her best friend…

School passed me by today without me having to put much effort into it. It was too boring for me to handle… Perhaps I'll skip writing about days like this where nothing happens. It doesn't make for a very interesting story anyway, not to mention how depressing it is for me to re-read my writing about how boring and mundane everything still is even after my change…

It then occurred to me that Osana-chan's bento was still in my bag, untouched since I ate everything in it and shoved it in my bag yesterday...

After that I knew I needed to go to her house to drop it off along with the school work she missed today...

I went straight to Osana's house and rung the bell...

Three minutes passed and no one opened the door...

I rung it again but another three minutes passed me by without anyone opening the door. Instead I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Baka! Quit ringing the bell! It's making my head ring!" Osana...

"Should I use the back door? Is it even open?"

"Yeah, it's open like always. Why are you here?"

"Well, I brought you your homework so you wouldn't be too far behind. I also needed to return your bento." As I talked to her on the phone I made my way into her back yard. The thing about Osana's house was that the backdoor would somethings have trouble closing all the way. It was an old house but it wasn't too much of an issue for Osana's parents.

From far away the door would look properly closed but there was enough of an opening for a cat's paw to get in and push the door open on it's own. Thankfully this was a safe neighborhood so the likelihood of someone breaking into the house for any reason was highly unlikely.

Though, I suppose I might count as someone breaking into the house... I've done it in the past in situations similar to these – sometimes Osana's parents weren't home and I'd have to drop off her school work. Sometimes I wanted to surprise her and her family with some random dish of soup or fish mom made too much off and I'd appear in the backdoor entertaining birds while a hot dish sat on the porch. I miss days like that...

Today the backdoor was open as usual so I slid it open, slid it closed and went upstairs to her bedroom.

When I got there I saw her sitting in bed with a wet towel on her head and watching TV – some shopping network show with jewelry for sale. She really wasn't lying when she complained about feeling ill yesterday. Today she was pale and she looked like she spent all day in bed with the fabric of her pajamas clinging to her skin. There was a pitcher of water on the bedside table too, sweating from condensation and empty with just a few lonely ice cubes at the bottom and the table was soaking wet with cold water...

"Hey Osana..."

She looked at me groggily "Hey... You know you didn't have to come ya baka..."

"I wanted to. Besides, I needed to return your bento anyway." I opened my school bag and took out the school work for her as well as the bento. "How have you been?"

"I've been sick obviously..." She pouted... I stated something completely obvious I know it. "I've had stomach pain all morning but my head's been ringing too..."

"Sorry about the doorbell incident. When are your mom and dad coming back?"

"Late."

"Ah..."

"Since your here, you mind getting me some water? I can't really stomach much today. I've been on a strict water diet all day."

"You should eat something warm."

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep it down."

"I'll make you some ramen anyway..."

"Fine... baka..."

Osana's face was red. But we're friends... Friends take care of each other and it's not like it was any skin off my back. I went downstairs to the kitchen to make us both some instant ramen – one of the few things I can cook on my own. Waiting for the water to boil I looked around her kitchen to see if there was anything else I could help out with. Unfortunately there was nothing. No newspaper to be taken into the house, no dishes to wash, the floor looked like it was swept and mopped this morning...

So while the pot was on the stove I looked out the window.

Unlucky for me all I saw were high school and middle school students walking by and nothing else interesting beyond that... I still wonder what happened to the girl with black hair... Average looking, but still fairly attractive. She seemed so flustered that maybe she decided to take a new route home to avoid embarrassment again...

And then the water was over boiling and getting all over the floor so I stopped what I was doing and went back...

So much for being able to make instant ramen on my own...

Some time passed after that... Nothing exciting or out of the ordinary really. Certainly nothing worth writing about but Osana did eventually get around to eating something warm. We ate instant ramen and watched some J-dramas together and talked about school, anime, other normal things...

It was nice...

"Hey Taro...?" Osana looked about ready to take a nap. Her head was on my shoulder and her face was a little red. "Thank you for taking care of me... I appreciate it... Even though you can be kind of a baka..."

Heh... She can be pretty cute when she's not calling me stupid all the time...

"You feeling better?" I asked.

"A lot better thanks..."

"You need me to help out with anything else around the house?"

"Not that I can think of..." She grabbed my hand... "I just enjoy having you here. Spending quiet time with you like when we were kids, you know?"

"It's been a while yeah..." Now that she was bringing it up, it had been a while since we actually hung out regularly.

She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but as much as I recall all of the fun times we had together and how much I enjoyed those days, I don't even remember the last time we had a genuine moment just the two of us outside of school...

Somehow in all of that time in high school we drifted further away from each other without even fully realizing it. We were still friends, but we weren't having those rare connections we used to... like when we were kids...

I miss that...

"Hey Taro...?"

"What is it?"

"Can we do this again?"

I checked her forehead for a fever. She was a little warm but she was looking much more alive compared to how she looked before.

"I mean, I don't know if I'll be ready to go back to school tomorrow, but I would like to hang out with you again... Just like this..."

"I think I get what you mean..." I sighed, just now noticing the time... "Wow, it's 8pm already? I need to get home... I still need to do my homework, give my sister her homework..."

"H-Hey... You just ignored me ya baka!"

"Sorry... But I do need to go home."

"You live next door..." She looked dissapointed of me, looking away from me and putting her head on her pillow instead of my shoulder and covering her head with her arms on top of that...

Well... That's why I'll be able to see you again. I live right next door so we can spend more time together tomorrow..."

She looked back at me. "You mean it?"

"Of course."

And just like that I went out through the back door the same way I came in and headed for my house...

"Meow?"

Meow?

"Mrow..."

On my doorstep was the family cat playing with a total stranger...

He gets out sometimes but not once has anyone ever played with him outside the house... Immediately I ran up to the cat just in case this person was trying to kidnap them but then I recognized the face...

From far away it was difficult to see it without the school uniform but there she was... The girl with the black hair, on my door step playing with my cat with his favorite feather toy staring at him without any emotion...

"Have you been here long?"

The cat meowed back at me as if to respond, though unbeknowst to him I can't understand him... The girl looked back at me slowly, face a little red. Doubly so when my cat decided to jump into her arms by surprise.

"Sorry about the cat... He gets out every now and again. Usually someone's home to let him inside... Someone HAS to be home..."

No response...

"Um... So... Do you live around here?"

She looked like she was avoiding looking at me, my cat meowing and purring in her ear. She stood up and faced me but avoided eye contact entirely. "Um..."

"Like I said, sorry about the cat... He usually isn't so jumpy and clingy when it comes to strangers." I took the cat from her but the cat just seemed to get mad at me, biting my fingers as hard as his little teeth could.

"Don't do that..." She spoke...

"Oh, don't worry about me. He gets bitey with me. He loves everyone else in the house, I love him just as much but he likes biting me... Maybe he's a vampire..." I snugged the cat as closely as I could but he still continued to try making my hands bleed. "Or maybe he just really wants to keep playing with you..."

She stood silent without saying a word...

"Do you need anything else? Um..."

"... Sen... Ai..."

My cat put his paw on her face, causing her to blush and I pulled him back by snuggling him harder. "Stop it you."

"A... Aya..."

"Aya?" I couldn't help but think it was cute... She was shy... She must've liked cats to play with my vampire cat who was trying to jump back into her arms while I struggled to hold him back. "If my cat got your tongue, I'm sorry. I'll pay you back so you can buy a replacement. My name's Taro by the way..."

"Aya..."

"MEOW!" And then the cat bit me hard enough to draw blood, jumping out of my arms and running into the back yard.

He got me good... I had a few new holes in my hands and all of them had beads of blood coming out of them.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, really. It's not his fault... It's my fault for bothering him..." I bowed my head slightly. "Thanks for making sure he didn't wander off. Aya, right?"

She nodded.

"Thanks again... See you around?"

She nodded, bowed and then speedwalked away, presumably back home...


End file.
